DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of the Novel Intervention Pilot Studies (NIPS) unit is to provide the IRC with the necessary infrastructure to conduct pilot studies of novel intervention strategies in schizophrenia The three specific aims of the NIPS are to provide the infrastructure for pilot studies of: (1) novel therapeutic agents, (2) novel augmentation approaches, and (3) develop genetic and neuroimaging predictors of anti- psychotic drug response.